zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Meter
The Magic Meter is a green gauge that determines the amount of magic Link has to spare. First appearing in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, it found its way into becoming an integral part of several Zelda adventures, including every 3-D platform with the exception of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. The Magic Meter can be replenished in various ways, such as collecting Magic Jars, drinking certain types of Potions, and visiting certain Great Fairy Fountains. In most games which use the Magic Meter, it is possible at some point during the game to increase its capacity (usually doubled). In some games the Magic Meter can only be channeled into a single item at a time; for example, when the Lens of Truth is in use, Fire Arrows can not be shot. Appearances Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Link can use magic to cast the Spells taught to him by Wise Men. Link can locate Magic Containers, not unlike the Heart Containers seen in other games, throughout Hyrule. Each container adds another "block" to the magic bar. Each block represents 16 magic points. Link begins with four blocks, for 64 magic points; in the course of the game he can find an additional four blocks, for a total of eight (and therefore, 128 magic points). The more magic points he has, the more spells Link is able to cast, which makes it very advisable to collect all he can find. Link can also decrease the number of magic points that his spells cost by collecting Experience and increasing his magic level. This is the only game in which the magic meter is blue rather than green, except in Majora's Mask if Link drinks Chateau Romani. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Magic Meter is available from the outset, but Link is unable to use it until he receives the Lamp. In the Game Boy Advance remake, the Magic Meter is instantly filled as soon as he receives the Lamp. Magic is used to power various items, such as the Fire and Ice Rods, the canes of Byrna and Somaria, the three magical medallions; Quake, Ether, and Bombos, Magic Powder, the aforementioned Lamp, and the Magic Cape. When awakened, the Mad Batter will cause Link's magic consumption rate to drop by half. Anti-Fairies deplete some of Link's Magic Meter when they touch him. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Magic is used to power the game's spell items; Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, and Nayru's Love. On top of this it powers the Fire, Ice, and Light Arrows. Fire and Ice arrows use 1/8 of the standard magic meter, while Light Arrows consume 1/4. Magic is also used to fuel the Magic Spin Attack and Lens of Truth. A Great Fairy found in the Crater of Death Mountain will double the length of Link's magic meter. According to an interview given by Shigeru Miyamoto to Fanimaga 64, at one point in the game's development, only adult Link could use magic.Fanimaga 64 - Interview with Shigeru Miyamoto The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Magic Power is used to fuel the Fire, Ice, and Light Arrows, with the same consumption rates as in Ocarina of Time. However, the spell items are not present. Magic is instead used to power Deku Link's Bubble attack, as well as Goron Link's Rolling attack to create spikes. Zora Link can also create a Magic barrier while either simultaneously holding R and B (on land or when walking on the floor underwater) or holding R (while swimming) that quickly consumes energy. While Z-targeting, Fierce Deity Link's regular attack will fire extremely powerful energy blasts at the target, at the expense of magic. The Giant's Mask and Lens of Truth also consume magic power. Drinking Chateau Romani from the Milk Bar will turn the magic meter blue and give Link infinite magic power until the next time the "Song of Time" is played, or, if Link enters the Moon on the Final Day, it will last him until the end of the game. If Link retrieves all the Stray Fairies in Snowhead Temple and returns them to their fountain, the Great Fairy of Wisdom will be restored, and will reward Link by doubling the capacity of his Magic Meter. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Link receives his Magic Meter after he obtains the Deku Leaf from the Great Deku Tree in the Forest Haven. The Magic Meter is needed to harness the Deku Leaf's power to glide, to wear the Magic Armor, to use the Hurricane Spin, and to shoot Fire, Ice, and Light Arrows. The Deku Leaf, even if just being used to create wind, which does not drain the meter, is unusable without magic power. If Link rescues the Great Fairy from the Big Octo in the Great Sea, his Magic Meter is doubled. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors The Magic Meter (known as '''Magic Gauge', Magic Power, or MP) appears in Hyrule Warriors and when it is full it allows a playable character to use Focus Spirit and perform their Focus Spirit Attack. Focus Spirit ends when the Magic Meter runs out, which will cause the player character to perform a weaker Focus Spirit Attack. Performing a Focus Spirit Attack will automatically empty the Magic Meter. Magic Jars can be collected to refill the player's MP and one Apothecary Mixture allows playable characters to absorb MP from Giant Bosses. Young Link can convert his SP Gauge into MP via playing his Ocarina of Time (Young Link's Strong Attack). ''Hyrule Warriors Legends The Magic Gauge returns in ''Hyrule Warriors Legends and serves much the same role that it did in Hyrule Warriors. However in addition to being used to activate Focus Spirit, it is also used perform a Companion Fairies' Fairy Magic attack. Unlike Focus Spirit, Fairy Magic does not require the Magic Gauge to be full to be performed and is MP cost can be effected by certain Fairy Clothing options. Additionally, Fairy Magic can produce additional effects that continues to effect enemies in the area were it was performed. Non-canonical appearances The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Magic may have been originally planned for inclusion in the game, which would explain the presence of green Chus in the beta versions. The official site for Twilight Princess, as well as the box art of the Wii version both display the Magic Meter. However, the final version of the game does not utilize a magic meter. The design for the Magic Meter is very similar to the design used for the gauge that displays how much Lantern Oil is left in Link's Lantern and Link's oxygen meter underwater. Unused text left in the final game seems to suggest that magic would have been used to transform into Link's beast form. See also * Stamina Gauge * Energy Gauge References es:Barra de Magia Category:Beta Category:Heads-up Display Category:Magic Restoring Items Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:Hyrule Warriors Legends